The present invention pertains to a block with coolant delivery, as well as to a cutting assembly using the block with coolant delivery. More specifically, the invention pertains to a block with coolant delivery, as well as to a cutting assembly using the block with coolant delivery, wherein the block provides for enhanced cooling of the cutting bit during a cutting operation through selective customization of the coolant spray to correspond to the specific cutting operation.
In the past, a cutting assembly may comprise a driven member (e.g., rotatable drum) wherein the block is affixed such as by welding to the surface of the driven member. The block contains a retention bore that receives a cutting bit assembly wherein the cutting bit assembly may comprise a rotatable cutting bit alone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,520 to Ojanen discloses a cutting assembly that comprises a block that receives a cutting bit, which carries a resilient retainer, alone. The block does not provide for coolant delivery. As an alternative, the cutting bit assembly comprises the combination of a sleeve that receives a rotatable cutting bit. U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,783 to Keller et al. discloses a block that receives the combination of a non-rotatable sleeve and cutting bit. The block does not provide for coolant delivery.
Although the blocks disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,520 to Ojanen and U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,783 to Keller et al. do not provide for coolant delivery, heretofore, some blocks provide for coolant delivery. In this regard, exemplary patent documents that pertain to a block with coolant delivery are set forth as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,687 to Barnstorf; U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,672 to Parrott; U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,104 to Keller; U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,847 to Clapman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,141 to O'Neill; U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,257 to Stehney; U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,795 to Zimmerman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,706 to Parrott et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,380 to Parrott; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,740,314 to O'Neill. It is typical that a block contains a spray nozzle to deliver coolant. Exemplary patents that pertain to a spray nozzle include U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,048 to Parrott; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,529 to Parrott.
While these earlier structures provide for the delivery of coolant, there remains a need to provide for the improved delivery of coolant to the vicinity of the cutting bit. In this regard, there is a need to provide a block with coolant delivery that can present a selected coolant spray pattern customized to correspond to a specific cutting application. Customization of the spray pattern results in an enhancement of the delivery of the coolant to the vicinity of the cutting bit during a cutting operation. By enhancing the delivery of coolant in the vicinity of the cutting bit during the cutting operation, the block provides operational advantages not heretofore available. More specifically, one advantage of the block with coolant delivery is the capability of the block to deliver coolant to the substrate prior to the impingement of the substrate with the cutting bit. This feature provides for dust suppression during the mining operation.
Yet, another advantage of the block is the selective delivery of coolant to the vicinity of the tip of the cutting bit, as well as to the vicinity of the rear of the cutting bit. Sparks generated from the impingement of the tip of the cutting bit on the substrate occur both in the vicinity of the tip and at a location to the rear of the tip of the cutting bit. Another advantage of the block with coolant delivery is the variability of the coolant spray pattern due to the capability of the block to provide a variety of spray patterns depending upon the nozzle selection.
Another advantage is that the block with coolant delivery is indexable. The index-ability of the block with coolant delivery allows for using the blocks in conjunction with either a right-handed vane or a left-handed vane. This feature of index-ability reduces the number of blocks that must be kept in inventory since the block with coolant delivery can be used in conjunction with either a right-handed vane or a left-handed vane. It is not necessary to inventory a special right-handed block and a special left-handed block.
Another advantage with the block with coolant delivery is that it presents a footprint which allows it to be welded so as to have a better weld. More specifically, the geometry of the footprint on the base of the block is such that there is a 360° weld around the base of the block to the vane of the longwall miner drum. The base of the block with coolant delivery does not exhibit any overhang thereof relative to the vane, and thus, it able to provide for an improved weld, and to enhance the ease of welding the block to the vane. This advantage of an improved weld due to the footprint of the block applies to both the right-handed vane and the left-handed vane.
Still another advantage is that the forward face of the block with coolant delivery displays a plow design to divert material upon impingement with the coal (or earth) strata.